Rayna Reed
by Vinnies-Angel
Summary: No one knew how hard it was to be the youngest of 7, the only daughter, the younger sister of Fulton Reed. She hasn't spoken since their parents divorce 7 years before, can he make her speak?


Disclaimer: My own ideas, but based on Steven Brill's characters, and they're all owned by Disney, except the one's you do not know. I do not plan to copy anyone else's ideas, and if I do it's by pure accident and if I realize I did, I will either take it out or give the author credit for the idea, though I don't think that will happen because I haven't yet seen a story line like mine in this section. 

This story's a little out of my head right now because I've been writing slash, but it's an idea that's been haunting me for the past 4 hours or so, I had to stop and write it. I hope you all like.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

No one knew how hard it was to be the youngest of seven children, the only girl of seven children. Fulton had been the closest in age to her, her favorite of the family. Her family had been walking on rocky grounds the past years, resulting in their parents split, and her split from Fulton. Her mother took full custody of her, and her father got all six boys. Since she and her mother moved to New York, she hadn't seen any brother of hers. She had heard from Fulton a few times, letters being their only contact, but her mother burned most of the letters before she could read them. The separation from her brothers had caught up to her on the plane ride to New York, and since she had been mute. But she was soon to be reunited with the rest of her family; her mother was sending her to Eden Hall.

-----------------------------

Fulton was called out of English class that day, to receive a phone call from his father. He'd been told his sister was coming to Eden Hall Academy, and for that, a smile was on his face all day. Fulton was taken out of school early, along with his other brothers, to go home and clean up the room that once belonged to their sister. She would be there within the week. 

It had been 7 years since they saw each other, five since he informed her of their Peewee win, four since he wrote her about the Good Will Games. He'd just started his junior year at Eden Hall, now the Ducks all on Varsity. He hadn't known he was the only person his sister had spoken to in those 7 years; he hadn't known that he was such a special person in her life. 

-----------------------------

Fulton arrived back at school in time for Hockey practice that day. He felt as if he was walking on air; that was until he walked into the locker room. The Ducks were all yelling and shouting across the room to each other, complaining and groaning about school being back on. He walked to his chosen locker and sat on the bench in front. 

"Yo, guys." Russ called shutting the room up. "We've got a dazed and amazed man here." He motioned towards Fulton. 

"Shut up, Tyler. Haven't you ever seen me happy?" He asked opening his locker to change.

"Not that I can say. Anyone else?" Russ looked around the room at the rest of the Ducks. They all shook their heads in agreement with Russ.

"None of us have, now that I've thought about it." Charlie said. "So what's the big occasion?" Charlie sat next to him.

"His sister's coming to Eden Hall." Orion said walking into the room. "I just got off the phone with your brother, Eric. He said to tell you your sister would be in town tonight. Get ready, guys, be on the ice in five minutes." He said and left.

"You have a sister?" Adam said from his locker.

"Yeah. When my parents split, our mom took her to New York. Haven't seen her since." Fulton stood, pulling his shirt up over his head and dropping his jersey down over his white T-shirt.

"How old is she?" Connie asked.

"She just turned 15, I think. Yeah. She's a year younger than me." Fulton said putting his pads on. "She was 8 the last time I saw her." He sat back down on the bench and started to lace up his skates.

"7 years?" Dwayne questioned.

"Yeah, 7 years."

-------------------------

Jason Reed picked up his little brother from hockey practice that day, to bring him to the airport. Fulton hadn't expected it and was standing with his friends at the bus stop. "Yo, Fult!" Jason screamed. "Get in the car!" They had to be at the airport within the next half hour. 

"Bye, guys." He called over his shoulder running to his eldest brother's car. "What're you doing here?" He asked opening the door to the passenger side and sitting on the leather seat. 

"We gotta be at the airport, now. Her plane'll land in 20 minutes." Jason said slamming on the gas petal and they zoomed down the street.

-----------------------

Fulton and Jason ran into the airport, looking at the arrival boards. "Gate 12." Jason said and they took off together toward the gate. They saw their brothers and father waiting at the gate, the people just starting to walk off the plane. "She come out yet?" Jason asked walking next to his twin, Jackson. 

"Nah. But, Fult." Eric called his little brother's attention. "She hasn't spoken for 7 years." He said before they saw Fulton's face drop and heard their father's delighted sigh. "She's here!" Eric exclaimed bringing his little sister into his arms.

She hugged the rest of the boys, only nodding or shaking her head at their questions. She came to Fulton last. She stared up at him for what seemed like eternity, before pulling him into a hug. "I missed you." She mouthed when they pulled apart. 

Fulton thought to himself, 'It's as if she wants to speak, but forgot how.' "I missed you, too." He pulled her to him for another hug. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered into her ear. 

"Come on. Let's go get your bags." Mr. Reed spoke taking his daughter out of his youngest son's arms and put his arm around her. Together they walked to baggage claim and left with her luggage.

-----------------------

"You remember your old room." Jeff showed his sister her room. "Dad turned it into a den about two years ago, but we took everything out today. Do us all a favor and stay here instead of going to the dorms, we need to get to know you again, sweetie." Jeff hugged his sister as she nodded her head. "I'm gonna leave you alone now." Jeff left as Fulton walked in. "Hey, bro." He said and they did a chest but before Jeff continued out the door. 

"Hey, short stuff." Fulton said. "How's life been? You gonna talk?" He sat on her bed. She didn't respond so he kept talking. "You remember me telling you about my Peewee hockey team, right?" She nodded and he continued. "We're still a team. We're Varsity at Eden Hall now, and I want you to meet them tomorrow, that alright with you?" He asked. She nodded and he stood, hugging her once more that evening before leaving. "I love you, Ray." Fulton left.

"I love you, too, Fult." She mouthed. 

------------------------

The next day came all to soon for the Reed Lady. She'd wanted to sleep in, get reacquainted with the neighborhood. It was the exact same since she left, but she needed to meet the new neighbors, and her brother's friends.

Fulton woke her up the morning, telling her to get ready for school. She put on her baggiest of blue pants, with a tight dark green tank top. Her emerald eyes sparkled when she wore that, her black hair framing her face perfectly. She put on some lip-gloss and went down the stairs to be greeted by her brothers. "Hey, Ray, Ray." They all said. She smiled at them and continued to the kitchen.

"You excited about starting school today?" Her father asked when she sat at the table with her roller-blades in hand. He looked at her for her response and she nodded. "I see you're skating to school with Fulton today. You'll have to meet his friends earlier than intended than." She nodded once more. "It's going to be difficult with you not talking. How did your mother stand it?" Her father said.

Fulton walked into the room. "Better yet, how are you standing it?" He asked. "Ready to go?" He bladed out of the kitchen and to the front door, she followed soon after. 

They skated down the street in the direction of the school, Fulton told her they were meeting a few of his friends to go to school with. She didn't mind, the faster she met people, the less of an outcast she'd feel. "Hey, Fulton!" They skated in the direction the voice came from, and she recognized the man who spoke as Charlie from the pictures Fulton sent her. 

"Hey, Charlie. This is my sister, Rayna, call her Ray. Ray, this is Charlie." Fulton did a chest but with his friend. 

Charlie put out his hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She just smiled at his words, shaking his hand.

"Maybe I should mention that she hasn't spoken in 7 years." Fulton said.

"7 years? God, I can't not talk for a day, let alone a year. I'm Connie." A girl put out her hand for Ray to grab. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and while you may not talk, it's nice to have another girl in our group of friends." She said.

"Ray, this is Averman, Goldberg, and Banks." Fulton introduced the others to her. "Yo, Charlie, where's Guy?" Fulton asked.

Connie answered instead, "He told me to tell you guys his parents took him to Florida for a week or so. They just surprised him with it last night. For his 16th birthday." Connie said.

"Alright, let's go!" Averman said, leading the group out of the street and on their way to school.

-----------------------

The week had past by quickly, all the Ducks becoming used to Rayna not talking. She still hadn't met the one they all called Guy Germaine. She was looking forward to it though. Connie and Julie had told her that he was the sweetest Duck, and Connie gave her insight on how Guy was in a relationship. She didn't really need all that though, she didn't even know if they would become friends.

"Hey, Fulton." Fulton picked up the phone to hear Portman on the other line. "We're all going to meet Guy at the airport, you and Ray want to come?" Portman asked.

"Hang on a sec, man. Let me ask my dad and Ray." Fulton came back a few minutes later with his skates and Rayna at his side. "Yeah, where are we gonna meet up?" He asked his friend.

"Come to Charlie's house. Most of us are here already." Portman answered.   
  


"Alright, we'll be over soon." Fulton hung up and turned to his sister. "You ready to meet Guy?" He asked. He didn't even get a response from her; she just blazed out the door, not even waiting for her brother. 

-------------------------

They all arrived at the airport with time to spare. He would be there within the half hour. They stood in the airport near his gate, Connie and Julie both antsy to go shopping. "Come with us, Ray." Connie had said.

Rayna shook her head and Luis handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote what she wanted to say. 'I hate shopping.' They all read.

"But, it'll be fun!" Julie whined. 

She picked up the pen again and wrote. 'Fine.' She followed the two girls into the magazine store, giving her brother a 'save me' look. He just laughed and waved her off, sitting with his friends.

"Connie's been telling Ray about Guy." Luis said.

"Yeah, it's like she wants them to hook up or something." Goldberg said. Fulton's back stiffened.

"She may be 15, but she's not hooking up with any of my friends." Fulton spoke.

"Sorry, I was just saying that it's the way she acting." Goldberg defended himself. "Besides, if she doesn't like me, there's no way Guy has a chance." Goldberg laughed. The rest of the guys joined in with him.

The loud speaker interrupted them. "Flight number 17 from Miami airport to Minnesota will be arriving at gate 12." The ten boys stood and walked to the store the girls were in. 

"Come on, his plane's landing." Russ called. Connie and Julie made their purchases and Ray came out with nothing. A few of the guys laughed at the bored look on her face.

They walked to the gate number and stood patiently by the door, waiting for Guy to come off. They watched as families united and left the gate, Guy was the last to come out. His parents had seen his friends and left him because he'd made plans to stay at Fulton's that night. 

"Hey guys." He said walking towards his friends.

"Hey, Guy." They said. "We have a new edition!" Averman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Guy questioned confused.

"Guy this is my sister, Rayna, call her Ray. Ray this is Guy Germaine." Fulton said. Both had been looking in opposite directions than each other, and when they turned to see they froze in their spots.

Their eyes met and it was as if sparks were flying. Guy's hand shakily made its way to the one she had outstretched, hers was also shaking. "Hi, I'm Guy." He spoke softly.

"She doesn't speak." Ken said.

"Why not?" Guy asked.

"Since she moved to New York she hasn't spoken, at least that's what my mother said." Fulton said.

Guy stared into Rayna's eyes. "Maybe she will." Guy said. He'd been the only Duck with optimism in his mind, maybe she could speak again. Maybe he could get her to. Maybe he could hear her voice. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It's short, but it'll do. I wrote half of this while watching the hockey game last night, DUCKS WON!!!! And the other half this morning. I hope you guys liked. Bye! 

~*Angel*~


End file.
